final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Burke
Officer Thomas "Tom" Burke (New York State Trooper) was a survivor in Final Destination 2. He was a highway patrol officer stationed in Westchester County, and was one of the people spared of Death by the Route 23 pile-up. Thomas was born in New York. He currently resides in Westchester County, and is one of the stationed police officers in the Route 23 sub-station. Besides highway patrol, Thomas also performs secondary tasks such as police investigation and crime scene cleanup. During a stake-out with his partner, Thomas was reassigned to clean the remains of Billy Hitchcock, avoiding a fatal shoot-out which took his partner's life. Officer Burke was the only character to cheat Death in the Final Destination franchise. Final Destination 2 Kimberly Corman suddenly stalls her SUV in the middle of the road after having a premonition of a pile-up in the highway. The drivers behind her, including Thomas, complained about her interruption until vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. As a result, Kimberly was later interrogated by Thomas at a police sub-station, where Kimberly explained that her vision was very similar to Alex Browning's vision, and that they are now all in Death's List. Thomas and the other survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis dies the next day, alarming the survivors about the incoming danger. Thomas willingly agrees to Kimberly to save the group from Death with the help of Clear Rivers, the last survivor of Flight 180. Nonetheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear suggests to the couple to meet with mortician William Bludworth, who helps the latter by claiming about how new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Clear and Eugene's deaths, Kimberly sacrifices herself for Thomas' safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Thomas rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Thomas finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction. Seeing Kimberly’s death A newspaper clipping shows that three, or most likely five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Kimberly went to a hardware store to ask for directions, where she met Burke inside the same store. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchopper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but he didn’t got caught in the machine. Kimberly is hacked to bits by the woodchopper, her blood splattering all over the wall.